The Things That Separate Us
by sannin.hotness
Summary: L keeps pushing that he likes Light, but Light can't figure out if it's all just for show to get him as Kira. Light has plans of his own though to get back at L just in case. L and Light love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Chapter One:

Light sat on his bed and stared at the Death Note that sat on his desk across the room.

"Are you going to kill somebody today?" Ryuk asked laughing.

"I'm not killing them," he shrugged laying back, "I'm just doing what God lacks in doing". He stood up, "besides you know I can't do anything right now. I need to lay low for a while."

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Ryuk asked following him.

"Well I need something to occupy my time," Light went to the door to leave and opened it seeing L, who was about to knock.

"Hello," L said smiling, "Did you have plans?"

"No, just got bored and decided to go out. I really had nothing in mind". Light stood aside to let L in, "you can come in if you'd like".

"Sure, I wont stay long. I have other plans." L looked around before walking in.

"Where's your room at Light?" He asked

"It's up here." Light walked up the stairs and opened his door. L looked around the door and walked into the room.

Light went in and sat on his bed watching L as he looked around the room.

(Okay I don't remember the rules for the Death Note exactly. About if someone touches the book then it's there's or something like that, but if that's the rule forget it for this story.)

L looked over to Light's desk and looked at the Death Note, "Hmm, sounds interesting. Is this how you kill people?" He picked it up smirking.

"Are you trying to say I'm a murderer?" Light smirked back.

L shrugged tossing the book down, not even looking in it. He pulled the chair out from under the desk. He sat down, NOT in the chair BUT on desk.

"I'm not Kira," Light laughed innocently.

L smirked wider and held his arms out, "Light come here."

Light slowly walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. L's legs touching his sides.

L let his arms rest on Lights shoulders.

Light put his hands on L's upper arms.

"You're a really good liar, Light."

"You read people very well, L."

L laughed and tilted his head up more.

Light slowly moved his hands down L's arms and sides. He rested his hands on L's hips and gently pulled him closer to the edge of the desk so that they were against each other.

He bent down slightly and L sat up more so that their lips met.

The kiss seemed like it took a few minutes before L lightly pushed Light back, "I said I could only stay for a while." He got up and walked to the door his hands behind his back.

Light watched him as L turned to face him.

L let one of his arms go back in front of him holding a black rose, "It's for you."

Light took it and looked it over, "you knew the entire time didn't you?"

"You knew that I knew the entire time," L smiled before leaving.

Light turned to go to his bed.

"What was that? And where did that rose come from?"

Light laid the rose on his night stand and then laid himself down on his bed, "Be quiet Ryuk, I'm tired."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**Okay due to my little mess up in the last chapter, let's pretend that L can't hear Ryuk until he sees him.**

Chapter Two:

Light woke up the next morning hearing rain falling on the roof. He thought he heard someone knocking but figured it was the rain until his door cracked open and L looked around the door.

"Your mom said I could com in. She said she had to go to a friends house for awhile."

L smirked as he walked in shutting the door and crawling over Light. (From the foot of the bed) brushing up against him and earning an easy moan .

L chuckled, "You must have been dreaming about me. Your already moaning so easily." He kissed Light's neck winning another moan from him.

A small nibble made Light come back to his senses and looked over to see Ryuk smiling. He gave him a deathly glare.

"Oh, come on Light, it's interesting to see how you humans-" he was cute off as Light stared at the basket of apples threatening him.

"No, not my apples," Ryuk ground as he disappeared.

"What is it?" L asked as he stopped and looked over Light.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" L frowned.

"About you of course, just us doing something else."

"Do you not want to do this?"

"I didn't say that. I'm sorry I was just shocked still, that's all".

"Shocked?"

"Shocked… that you're all over me. L do you really like me?"

L laughed, "Well, considering we are both guys and that's usually not liked by others. I'm not going to pretend and have people look at me wrong for it if they found out."

Light stared at L for awhile trying to see what he was thinking, but the look in L's eyes were blank.

'Find out,' it was the first time Light even thought about someone 'finding out'.

L sat up on his knees and looked down at Light, "I'm going to leave now. It seems like you still need to think about this." L got up and went to the door.

"L wait," Light sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'll come by later to see you, okay?" L smiled slightly and waved, "bye".

**You know, even I'm a little excited of how I'll make this story go xD**

**SO: the big questions are: Do they really like each other? You know they both are very good actors **

_**And **_**what will L do when he sees Ryuk ** O


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't know if I'm spelling Ruzaki right and don't care.**

**Ch.3 The Things That Separate Us**

"Look Ryuk, when L gets here you have to stay up here", Light said as he sat his school work aside and stood, "You can't come with us."

"Come on Light, I'll be good," he smirked.

"No, what if he sees you? He touched the Death Note."

Ryuk sighed, "Fine. Will you leave a lot of apples?"

"Sure," Light put the basket of apples up on the desk, "Bye Ryuk".

"Light went down stairs and answered the door.

L smiled at him, "Hello Light."

"Bye mom," Light called back behind him before walking out the door and closing it.

"It stopped raining just for us," L smiled big, "And remember to call me Ruzaki," he mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Light asked, glancing at L.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I don't really have any idea."

Light rolled his eyes and kept walking ahead, "Where would you like to go then?"

L smiled big, "Let's go get something to eat."

Light nodded. L went in to the closest place to eat. Light fallowed him as they went to a table that they were told to sit at.

Light stared at the menu pretending to read it. He was really thinking about why all of this was happening in the first place.

"Light, Light," Light looked up to L surprised, but not showing it, "oh," He looked up to see the waiter standing over him, "I just want a steak," he said since he didn't give it much thought.

The waiter wrote it down and left.

L smiled to Light, "What's wrong with you when you are around me Light? You haven't been yourself," L chuckled, "Are you shy? When you were around all them girls you acted perfectly fine, but...", he shrugged and laughed.

Light glared at him coldly, "I don't think it's funny."

"To bad, 'cause I do".

The waiter then came and laid their food in front of them.

"They are really fast in here", L smiled.

Light nodded, "Yeah," he looked over to L's 'food', of course it was an ice cream sundae, "Do you ever eat real food?"

"Of course, I'm eating it now. It's so good".

"No, I mean do you eat nutritional food?"

L stared at him blankly and shrugged.

Light watched as L went back to eating.

L looked up when he got done, "Are you not hungry?"

"No, not really, I'm sorry", Light answered trying to be polite.

"It's okay. Come on let's go to the park." L said getting up.

Light got up looking back at the table feeling they had forgot something when they got outside he realized what it was, L didn't pay the bill.

"Ruzaki…?"

L laughed as he walked across the street, glancing back at Light and put his finger to his lips.

When Light caught up with L, he was sitting on a park bench smiling up at Light. He patted the set next to him, "Sit down, Light."

Light sat next to him smiling back.

L scouted closer to him and gently leaned on him.

Light's eyes went slightly wide before he looked around.

"Light," L said getting Light's attention, "You're the one who asked me the other day if I really like you, but you're the one acting ashamed about us."

Light looked down at L and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry. I've told you I'm just… not used to this."

L stared up at him, "You're not doing this just for my trust are you?"

"No, why would you say that?"

L turned some, putting his arm on the other side of Light to prop himself up.

"What are you hiding from me Light?"

Light just smiled down at him without saying a word.

L gave up trying to look into his eyes to see and leaned up, placing his lips on Light's.

He kissed along Light's jaw line and to his ear, "Let's go back to your house Light." L pulled away and stood.

Light sat there for a minute thinking. He knew eventually L would see Ryuk if he kept coming over. And as much as Light would like to know what would happen, he couldn't take that chance.

"It's getting late and my mom might start wondering if you start coming over late all the time".

L sighed letting his eyes drift to the ground, "Why can't you just tell her?"

Light's eyes went wide mostly for show, "Tell her what? That you're a detective pretending to be gay from me so you can earn my trust and see if I'm Kira!"

L narrowed his eyes and looked up to Light's face, "That's not what I'm doing Light! Maybe I already know, you said so yourself that I knew all along!"

Light looked up at him surprised, it wasn't usually like L to raise his voice. He stood having nothing to say just to have L quickly turn him around and pin him to a tree. L's lips were close to his ear and he let his voice soften, "You keep pushing me away Light, and things won't end good," he pulled back and place his lips on Light's before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Light stared down at his desk, "What did he mean, that threat…" he growled.

"Are you talking to yourself again Light?" Ryuk laughed, "And what are you talking about, does he know something?"

Light smiled and looked up.

"That look means you've got something good planed".

"Ryuk, tomorrow, I want you to go out without me."

"What, Why?"

"Because I want you to find L and let him see you. Take the Death Note, but say nothing about me," Light said ripping out the pages he had written on.

Ryuk laughed again, "I see what you want."

Light smirked, he was getting good at it being so evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG O.o; (maybe)**

**I really do promise not to do it next time. I'll update soon cause I've already started the next seat of chapters, but I NEED reviews for these two first. (**

**Ch. 5**

Light woke up in the middle of the night hearing something against his window. He sat up and looked out to see L. He opened it, "What are you doing here?"

L looked inside then went in through the window, "I've got something to talk to you about," he crawled on to the bed from the window seal as Light closed it thankful that Ryuk wasn't around.

"It's important enough to sneak into my window at 2:00 a.m.?"

"No," L said bluntly.

Light rolled his eyes and leaned closer to L, "you don't have anything to tell me do you?"

L smiled and kissed Light, "I couldn't help it Light."

"Couldn't help what?"

L smiled innocently, "Being away from you and this way your mom doesn't have to ask questions."

Light laughed, "So you came over to try to seduce me?"

"Well not just for that reason."

"Please don't tell me that other reason is to try to get me to tell you I'm Kira."

"Okay, I wont tell you." L smirked.

Light glared at him as L pushed him back and crawled on top of him. "Don't look like that Light", L teased nuzzling Light's neck. He licked it up to Light's ear and bit lightly making Light flinch slightly.

"Why shouldn't I? You're always such a smart ass."

L smirked in between kissing Light and talking, "But then I wouldn't be me and you wouldn't love me."

"Who said I _loved_ you?"

"I was being a smart ass again," L said in an emotionless tone. He glared at Light as he pulled of Light's sleep shirt.

Light lifted his arms letting the shirt be pulled over his head. He noticed the look on L's face and sat up. He pulled L closer in his lap, it was his turn to play a devilish smirk, "Do you… love me L?" Light asked kissing L's neck. He sucked gently on the skin before looking back up for his answer.

L smiled again, "Light, you're like my best friend. You're very _important_ to me."

Light's smirk faded away, L has said this before, but his voice held a hint of sarcasm this time. Why? Did he think Light really didn't care?

L laughed making Light jump, surprised. L pushed the younger man back on the bed trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He went lower and pulled at Light's pajama bottoms. Light lifted his hips up some to let L pull them all the way off.

L pulled his own cloths of and leaned down placing a kiss on Light's lips. He ran his fingers gently along down Light's side. When he got down to Light's hip, he grabbed them roughly and placed the his hand on Light's other side.

Light watched as the detective smiled and slide his finger in his mouth. Light cocked his eyebrow, there was just something so appealing by that look.

L pulled his finger out of his mouth and leaned down to kiss Light as he gently pushed his knee between Light's legs to spread them. Light leaned farther back into his pillow and looked up at L.

"What's wrong Light? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" L teased looking back at him.

Light leaned up and kissed him curling his fingers into L's hair, "Just… not now L." Light looked away.

L smirked as he saw a small red tint across Light's cheeks, "What do you want me to do then Light?"

Light looked back up at him, "Stay here and don't leave…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

L woke his eyes adjusting to the darkness that laid around him and Light, noticing something he hadn't noticed before. He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling; why did he do this to himself? Why did he let Light get the best of him this whole time? Why did he get to close?

L knew, he KNEW it wasn't going to have the perfect happy ending.

He felt Light stir and turned to his side to look at the younger of the two.

Light opened his eyes and looked up at L.

"Light…"

"hmm, what is it L?"

"Tell me… the truth Light. For once tell me the truth."

"Why are you saying this? What do you want the truth for?"

"Tell me Light, even if it's the last thing you have to tell me."

"The truth is always somewhat painful… if I weren't Kira then you would be wrong, and you hate to be wrong, you wouldn't know what to do after that will you? And if I were Kira… you wouldn't want to admit it to yourself would you? You've never wanted to believe it, that's why you never did anything to stop me." Light sat up and rested his head on his knees, "Yes L, I am… Kira. You knew this all along and still you haven't disposed of me yet."

"I knew because I touched your Death Note and I see your shinigami over there sleeping in that corner. That was all the evidence I need this very moment Light."

"What are you going to do L?"

"I guess I'll miss you _Kira_"

"I'll miss you too _L_."

"Which one of is going to die?"

They sat quietly without looking at each other. It didn't mean nothing one of them wasn't going to disappear, that what them as themselves are as well. Not just Light and Lawlit (sorry if I didn't spell his name right xP). L and Kira was that they had really and truly been. Some things can't be erased.

L had asked the perfect question, one that they both have been wondering the whole time they've been doing this.

"I meant what I said last night… you are… everything… but there's to many things that separate us Light."

"Things that **can** change though."

"Oh, it can?"

"L, please believe me."

"Light, you've lied so much…"

"But L, that's before this, before I realized what you mean to me." Light's voice rose and became frantic, but he didn't care who woke up and heard anymore.

L sighed, "You're such a good actor, it's scary."

"I'm… not acting L." Light pushed L back and kissed him, "please L."

"I'm sorry Light. You know what it is as well as I do. It's you _or_ me." Light seemed as though he was falling apart on the outside, but L couldn't even tell what was going on, on the inside. No, L wasn't reacting the way Light was, but that didn't mean that inside _him_, it felt like he was ripping in two.

"It's not going to be me," They both said at the in unison.

Light sat back, pulling away from L.

"We can stop this L."

"How are we going to do that?" L asked.

**Hehe, This could end happily or it can have it's tragic ending…**

**But which one will it be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**M and yaoi stuffs **

"L, I could get rid of the death note. All I have to do is say the word to Ryuk and I'll lose all memory of it. We could start over, let someone else get a hold of it and we'd know who it was so that we could catch them, make everybody think that was Kira all a long."

"Do you really want to do that Light?"

Light sighed, "I just wanted to make this world a better place. Get rid of all evil and make others fear to do bad. Then everybody would be happier."

"Light, it does not matter how much you try, there will always be people that'll rebel. It's human nature."

Light watched L carefully, 'why isn't he bothered by any of this? Does he really even care?'

L laid back on the bed sighing, maybe it was all just to much to take in at once.

Light leaned over him (on his hands and knees). He had a hand next to L's head and the other lower. Light looked down at him, but L was looking away making it hard for Light to see his eyes.

"L?"

L brushed his fingers along Light's wrist and arm that was closest to him, pretending to concentrate on where his fingers touched so that he wouldn't look up at Light when he called to him.

Light could tell Ryuk had woken and left already, so he wasn't something Light had to worry about. He leaned his head down lower so that L could feel him breathing on the side of his face, "L?" Light licked along L's jaw line and around to where L had his head turned.

L didn't turn away this time, but his eyes were not looking back at Light's. The student placed a simple kiss on the detectives lips before lying down on top of the man.

The detective looked over to Light a small smile forming on his face, "you're very persistent aren't you Light?"

Light smiled and nodded before placing another kiss on L, this time the kiss was returned and L licked along Light's bottom lip for the younger to open his mouth.

L wrapped his arms around Light, his fingers curling in the brown hair.

Light closed his eyes before nuzzling L's neck. He sighed before inhaling the sweet scent of L. It was funny how everything about the man was sweet but his personality; most of the time.

Light shivered feeling L's cold fingers stroke up and down his back, nails gently scrapping his skin. He felt L shift slightly underneath him, the detective's leg rising to were it was on the other side of him. Light's eyes went wide as he suddenly found himself on his back and L above him.

The detective smiled gently at him before placing kisses and lapping at the skin down the student's chest and stomach. He went lower reaching the place where Light needed the attention the most before stopping. Light looked down at him wondering what the man was doing. L smirked back up at Light, his tongue lapping at the tip teasingly, receiving a sharp intake of breath from younger one beneath him, "Don't..."

"Don't what?" L smirked wider.

Light didn't answer and grunted bucking his hips. L let out a small laugh before holding down Light's hips and taking in the rest of him into his mouth.

Light arched his back, his legs going up fast to where his knees were up as a load moan escaped his throat. Light's fingers curled into L's messy hair as the older man sucked roughly on him. L went back up painfully slow, his teeth grazing the tip making Light flinch and let out a quiet whimper.

L was going so slow and his nails were digging into Light's hips, driving the younger man crazy, "L please.." his fingers tightened in L's hair making the man let out a moan.

L speed up just a little making Light arch his back again. As L went faster Light bit down on his bottom lip trying not to let out another moan. L ran his fingers gently along the inside of Light's thigh with his other hand still clutched to Light's hip. He felt the student shiver and his muscles in the thigh underneath his touch tighten up.

Light's breathing became heavier, "Fuck.. L please," he didn't know what he was asking for, he just needed more then what he was getting.

L looked up without stopping what he was doing. He watched as Light titled his head back and let out a cry. he could tell Light was over the edge and couldn't take any more. Light groaned and came. L licked him clean before crawling back up to his face.

He smiled down at the teen who was trying to catch his breath. Light stared back up at him and narrowed his eyes when L laughed, "What," he barley got it out.

"You just look out of it," L smiled.

Light blushed and turned his head away, "Shut up."

Light rolled over on his side with his head propped up on his hand. He looked back at L and nervously ran his fingers over L's chest, not sure what he should do. He was surprised when L rolled over and cuddled into his chest. Light laid down all the way allowing L to stay where he was and placed his arm across the detective's waist.

He closed his eyes to allow sleep to come over before the sun had the chance to rise.

**Just one more chapter left, or two if I decide to make the last one better then it is. **

**I'll put it up when I get me some reviews, and you people are slacking on me. I've got way more favorites and story alerts then I do reviews, so if you want to add to your favorites that's great, but I hope you have a guilty conscious for not making me feel good with your reviews lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, the VERY possible last chapter and yes it is VERY short. Sorry guys, I'm used to writing one shots. xD**

**I have learned though, I'm not doing this anymore as short as this one is.**

Chapter 8

L flinched from the sunlight that came into the window, he turned away from it wishing it go away before remembering and reaching over for Light. He opened his eyes when his arm landed straight on the bed and looked up to see Light at the door.

"Light, where are you going?" L asked quietly.

Light turned to him and smiled, "To take a shower. Would you like to come? You have to be quiet, my mom and sister are still asleep."

L got up and fallowed Light to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. They both stepped into the shower welcoming the warmth.

Light closed his eyes and titled his head back letting the water and apparently L's fingers run down his body.

"L don't", Light said placing his hand on L's shoulder.

L's hands were resting on Light's hips now as he pulled the younger man closer to him. Light opened his eyes and looked down at L, "L..."

Light looked down not sure how he really wanted to say it. He looked up surprised hearing L laugh, it was... sweet, not mocking, "Light, the last thing I'd want you to think is that I hate you." He leaned his head against Light's, "or that I'd do anything to hurt you."

Light smiled, "yeah me too."

Light growled at himself, that's not what he meant to say, but how strange would it be to come right out and say what he wanted to. Still without saying it, L knew, L always knows what Light means. L closed his eyes letting his arms rest around the brunette, "Light, I'll save you from this," L whispered making Light star back at him surprised. "We'll find some way to get through this and have it over with." L opened his eyes back and looked up to see the younger's face, "You just have to say it and mean it, you can't let me down if I do this for you Light."

Light was taken back slightly confused, but he knew in the back of his mind what L wanted to hear. He knew if he were to hesitate or stutter it would make L think otherwise, so he had to say it, like all those times when he had lied to Misa, but there was a difference this time. He wouldn't be lying. "I love you, L."

L smiled and for once it was on that showed he was happy, for once L looked completely happy.

Light smiled back, he didn't think that look would have affected him so much.

"I love you too Light," he didn't think those words would have affected him this much either.

All they could do now was hope there plan worked.

END

**I'm sorry, I'm so disappointed in this fanfic that I can't stand it, but I wanted to finish it. It started out being such a good idea, but my idea for the ending was sad and I decided to make my reviewers happy with the happy ending. I rushed through the last chapters because I was so frustrated with the way it was going and I had started another chapter fic that I like so much more than this one. I even have long chapters and several of them all ready to put up.**

**I'm sorry guys, if you like it then that makes me happy: reviews make me happy, but if you were as disappointed as I got then don't hold it against my other fics please. **

**Reviews brighten my day.**


End file.
